Paul Whitney ( Fatman's Dad )
Paul Whitney ( born 1952 ) is Fatman's Dad. He has made many cameos, including screaming at his son while looking for a bottle opener, telling his son he is acting like a child, yelling at fatman to stop slapping his breasts, and singing the song " Burgers and Fries " off key without backround music. Early Life According to his yearbook, Paul Whitney graduated highschool in 1967. He was a member of the school bowling team and the music club. He met his wife Sharon Whitney in 1976 at a music festival. They were married in 1979 and had their son Christopher Paul Whitney 1 year later. Paul worked at or owned an unknown company until he retired in 2013. Fatman once filmed a video at Paul's company picnic. It is quite obvious that there was some neglect from either Paul or Sharon ( Fatman's Mom ) because of how much weight Chris gained, his undiagnosed mental illnesses, and his bad behavioral problems. Paul was verbally (and possibly physically) abusive to both Fatman and his wife Sharon. He constantly yelled at fatman to " get out and exercise ". He yelled at Sharon because she had hoarded the house with junk. It should also be noted that Paul took part in fatman's e-begging several times, going as far as asking $200 for himself to sing " burgers and fries " off key without backround music. In the video " Interview with fatman" fatman said that in 1999, Paul took away his Super Nintendo because of bad behavior. This angered Chris, and he clogged the tub and all the sinks with towels and flooded his entire house. Paul and Sharon had to clean it up, and later sent him to a mental institution for temporarily. Fatman's Youtube Carrer ''' Paul did not approve of Chris's Youtube channel, even though he helped with Chris's e- begging and donations. In the video " Fatman Carves a Pumpkin " Paul is heard saying in the backround " are ya fatman again?" Disapproving of Chris's video. In a Fatman Live! Show, Paul demanded $200 for himself to sing a song. It was finally dragged down to a paypal donation of $75 if Paul sang " Burgers and Fries ". Paul did this, and according to Fatman, Knocked over the dining room table after he found out he was not getting the donation and had been conned. Paul did not want Umoxi to come to his house because he was paranoid that Umoxi "might steal stuff". Fatman publicly gave away Paul's home phone number as the primary means of contacting him for his live shows, as the phone can be heard ringing in many videos. So that means every time a fan called to talk to fatman, Paul and Sharon had to listen to the phone ring over and over. Video Appearences Paul has made many cameos in fatman's videos, most notably in ''Fatman Opens The Chardonay ''where he yells at fatman for opening a bottle of wine with a butter knife. # In Fatman Ice Cream and Rootbeer ( 4:07 ) Paul calls fatman a " Fucking Asshole ". # In Fatman drinks regular soda and eats ice cream sandwiches ( 6:08 ) Paul tells fatman not to bother him. '''Paul Today In a phone call, Paul claims he is now retired and watches TV and sleeps all day. He said that in April 2015, he asked fatman to go on a boat to go fishing. Fatman rejected this idea, for he was too busy playing on his computer. This is probably for the best, as if they had gone on the boat, it most likely would have sank. Should you decide to call the Whitney's , whether it be to see how fatman is doing or to prank call them, know that Paul or Sharon will answer the phone every time and will hang up if they hear the word "fatman". In other words, don't pull a "Better Call Paul". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters